


¿Es muy tarde para decir que lo siento?

by Andrade_fan24



Category: Mario Götze/Marco Reus - Fandom, gotzeus - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Songfic, cannor, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrade_fan24/pseuds/Andrade_fan24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Gotze quiere otra oportunidad. En lo profesional, volverá a Borussia Dortmund para volver a la mejor versión de su juego y en lo personal, está dispuesto a cantarle "Sorry" de Justin Bieber a Marco Reus con tal de que el rubio lo acepte de nuevo</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Es muy tarde para decir que lo siento?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Está en español porque hacen falta Gotzeus en español, existe la posibilidad de que lo traduzca a inglés.   
> Esencialmente escribí sobre Gotzeus porque Mario va a regresar al Borussia y me pareció muy linda la idea de que le cantara "Sorry" a Marco para pedirle otra oportunidad.  
> Espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Mario no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto, esta era una de las pocas cosas que había jurado nunca hacer, pero si había una persona por la que estaba dispuesto a cantar a todo pulmón una canción de Justin Bieber, era Marco, su Marco.

Gotze todavía recordaba con alegría ese verano de 2011 en el que Marco Reus regresó al Borussia Dortmund. Mario estaba entrenando junto a sus compañeros cuando el futbolista rubio apareció en el campo y lo deslumbro con su sonrisa. 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ellos habían pasado por muchas cosas estando juntos y separados. Mario y Marco se habían hecho amigos al instante, se entendían perfectamente en la cancha, celebraban juntos los goles y las victorias, se motivaban el uno al otro para seguir mejorando. Poco a poco se habían enamorado, pero todo cambió cuando Gotze decidió romperle el corazón a Marco al fichar por el Bayern Múnich.

Esa había sido la decisión más estúpida que Mario hubiera tomado en toda su vida. Había partido al club rival con la esperanza de ganar títulos y convertirse en el mejor jugador del mundo. Había sacrificado a sus amigos, se alejaba del lugar que él había empezado a llamar hogar, pero, sobre todo, en ese momento sacrificó su relación con Marco. 

Al inicio Mario pensó que su relación iba a sobrevivir su partida a Múnich, pero nunca imaginó como iba a sentirse Marco. Al inicio Reus se sintió traicionado porque se enteró de la decisión de Mario a través de los periódicos, era su novio y nunca le había mencionado sus intenciones de fichar con el club rival. Le dolía que su Sunny abandonara Dortmund, pero le dolía más que no lo hubiera tomado en cuanta en su toma de decisión. Por esa razón, Marco terminó con Mario.

Los últimos años habían sido un martirio para los dos. Mario le había pedido perdón a su Woody, incluso le había suplicado, pero el rubio siempre lo cortaba y le decía que todo lo que le podía ofrecer era su camarería cuando ambos estuvieran con la selección alemana.

Mario nunca había sufrido tanto como cuando Marco le dedicaba tan sólo un apretón de manos protocolario en los derbys entre Bayern y Borussia o una simple palmada en la espalda cuando los dos estaban en la selección. No le había dado unfollow en twitter ni en Instagram, pero ya no respondía sus mensajes ni contestaba sus llamadas.

Los peores momentos para Mario eran cuando Marco se lesionaba y no podía ir a consolarlo. Había llevado la camiseta de su amado a Brasil, porque quería que todo el mundo supiera que, gracias a Marco, Alemania había llegado al Mundial y que, aunque su Woody no había participado en la Copa Mundial, seguía formando parte del equipo y seguía siendo una pieza clave.  
Ahora en Francia, había vuelto a llevar la camiseta de Marco, pero esta vez no había podido mostrarla porque cayeron en las semifinales. Había sido un golpe duro para todo el equipo, pero en especial para él, porque sabía que, de haber estado en su mejor versión, podría haber cambiado el rumbo del partido.

Pero como bien dicen, el hubiera no existe, sólo le quedaba aprender de esta mala experiencia y emendar sus errores. Todo estaba claro para Mario, tenía que salir del Bayern, sabía que el Arsenal estaba interesado en él, pero lo último que quería era irse de Alemania y alejarse aún más de Marco. La única opción para él era quedarse en Alemania y si se iba a quedar a Alemania tenía que regresar al Borussia Dortmund, porque si no, no podría competir por los títulos.

Mario no lo pensó dos veces, llamó a su agente y le pidió que hablara con la gente del Borussia para ver si estaban interesados en sus servicios. Días después recibió una llamada de Thomas Tuchel, el técnico le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a volver y enfrentarse a la afición, si estaba dispuesto a ganarse un lugar y trabajar para volver a su mejor versión; Gotze no perdió tiempo y le dijo al técnico que quería volver justamente para reencontrarse con su mejor versión y que si lograba su cometido, sabía que la afición lo perdonaría. 

Sin más, el Borussia presentó una oferta por Mario, hubo reuniones y Gotze les dijo a los directivos del equipo de Múnich que quería salir del club y a los pocos días le notificaron que su traspaso se había completado. Habló con la gente de los dos equipos y les pidió que les dieran unos días para hacer el anuncio oficial; esta vez no iba a dejar que su Marco se enterara de su cambio de equipo en Twitter, esta vez, él mismo se lo iba a decir y lo iba a hacer de frente.

Mario se pasó toda una noche en vela para idear la forma en que le iba a decir a Woody que volvería al Dortmund. Iba a estar de vuelta en casa, ellos dos iban a ser compañeros de nuevo, tendría otra oportunidad para reconquistar al amor de su vida, pero no quería asustarlo ni quería que pensara que él había sido la razón por la que volvía al equipo, era una de las razones, pero no la única.

Gotze sabía que, por alguna extraña razón, el rubio A-M-A-B-A a Justin Bieber, el Justin de “Baby” y el de “Sorry”, a los dos por igual… Al Justin de “Sorry” ... Eso era, era la canción más tonta del mundo, pero sabía que era una de las favoritas de Marco y además era una canción para pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Mario decidió irse a Dortmund en auto, era una locura manejar por seis o siete horas, pero necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas para aprenderse la canción y prepararse mentalmente para ver de nuevo a su Marco.

Mario llegó al atardecer a Dortmund, tardó media hora en llegar a casa de Marco. Se armó de valor antes de bajar del auto, tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Trató de llamar a Marco, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta y fue cuando empezó a dudar de su plan… De nueva cuenta no había contado con la reacción del rubio, se desanimó y justo cuando se encaminaba de regreso a su carro, escuchó esa voz.

\- ¿Sunny? - Preguntó Marco con voz confundida.

\- Hey, hola Marco – Respondió Mario con nerviosismo mientras levantaba la mirada para encarar al rubio. Cuando lo vio, creyó que se iba a desmayar, hacía apenas unas semanas que lo había visto, pero ningún recuerdo les hacía justicia a esos ojos color chocolate… Mario quedó como hipnotizado, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su amado y antes de darse cuenta, lo estaba besando.

Los labios de Marco seguían siendo delgados, pero eran cálidos y dulces no ningunos otros y se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos. Mario se perdió en el beso, abrazó a su Woody por el cuello y de pronto sintió como la lengua del rubio recorría su boca, Mario hizo lo propio y también empezó a juguetear. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos rompieron el beso, se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente. Tras un momento, Mario tomó las manos de Marco y rompió el silencio.

\- Is it too late now to say sorry, cause I’m missing more than just your bdoy, is it too late now to say sorry, yeah I know that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now, sorry Woody – Medio dijo y entonó Mario, con una sonrisa al final.

Marco empezó a reírse y le preguntó a Mario: - ¿Estás cantando Sorry? -. Mario asintió con la cabeza. – Sunny, esto es lo más lindo que has hecho por mí-. Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia a él y lo volvió a besar. -Ven entremos a la casa-.

Mario no creía en su suerte, hace tan sólo cinco minutos tenía el corazón roto porque creía que su Pájaro Loco no lo quería ver y ahora estaba con él en su casa.

Marco sacó a Mario de sus pensamientos: - No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en Estados Unidos o a punto de tomar un avión con tus compañeros? -.

Con la sonrisa más tierna y tonta que fue capaz de dar, Mario negó con la cabeza, lo cual desconcertó al otro hombre.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? -, preguntó Marco con un tono un poco más elevado y con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. - ¿Ancelotti no te incluyó en el plantel para la pretemporada?, ¿cómo se atreve?, no tiene ningún otro jugador con tus características, ¿en qué está pensando ese...

Mario se sorprendió de la reacción de Marco y antes de que el rubio dijera algo malo sobre el técnico no interrumpió para aclarar la situación: -Ancelotti no me incluyó en la plantilla porque ya no voy a jugar para el Bayern-. 

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, el rubio se alejó bruscamente de él y empezó a gritar y a agitar las manos: -Entonces era cierto que te vas a Inglaterra, no puedo creer que me lo hayas hecho otra vez. Eres un maldito Gotze, ¿lo sabes verdad? Un desgraciado que sólo está jugando, ni siquiera…

\- Hey para ahí Marco-, interrumpió Mario y lo buscó con la mirada. – No es lo que tú crees-. 

Un poco escéptico, el rubio le preguntó con las cejas alzadas y un tono ácido: - Ah, ¿no?, entonces ¿qué?, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido? Todo el mundo sabe que el Arsenal te quiere...

-Marco, detente por favor- dijo Mario desesperado, captó la atención del rubio y continuó: -Por eso estoy aquí y déjame hablar antes de que tengas otro ataque de ira-. Marco le volteó los ojos, pero el moreno lo ignoró: -Después de las semifinales de la Euro me di cuenta de que, quedarme en el Bayern sería un error, hace cuatro años me fui porque quería convertirme en el mejor y mírame, estoy lejos de mi mejor versión-. Y ante el intento de Marco de protestar, Mario continuó: -Te dije que me dejaras hablar. Esa es la verdad, no estoy en mi mejor nivel y Múnich ya no era el mejor lugar para mí, creo que nunca lo fue, pero bueno, no tiene caso que siga lamentándome. Me tenía que ir y sí, soy consciente de que el Arsenal está interesado en mí, pero no voy a abandonarte otra vez, no me voy a ir a Inglaterra-.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?, no puedes quedarte parado ni esperar a que…Marco estamos hablando de tu carrera, no puedes jugar con eso-.

-Tranquilo, ya resolví las cosas-, dijo Mario con voz serena y ante el desconcierto del otro, aclaró: -Hace algunos días hablé con Tuchel y ya todo está arreglado. Por eso estoy aquí, para decirte de frente que estoy de regreso en casa y que quiero otra oportunidad, con el club y contigo Marco-.

\- ¿Vas a regresar al Dortmund? -.

\- Si –, le respondió al otro. Y al escuchar esa palabra de tan sólo dos letras, Marco abrazó a su Sunny de nuevo y empezó a llorar y a disculparse.

\- Lo siento mucho Sunny, no eres un desgraciado, no creo que seas un desgraciado, pero me, me da miedo, me da miedo la simple idea de que te vayas muy lejos, de que te olvides de mí, no quiero perderte para siempre, cuatro años, sé que no me he portado del todo bien contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no te amé, porque, Mario escúchame bien…

\- Marco, respira mi amor. ¿Qué te parece si “you go, you go out and spill the truth, can we both say the words and forget this”? – Los dos se rieron un poco y Mario continuó: - Lo que te hice fue imperdonable, actúe de manera muy egoísta y que haya sido “muy joven” no lo justifica. He hice daño, lo sé y me arrepiento, ¿podrás perdonarme Marco? -.

De manera casi reverencial, Marco contestó: - Por supuesto Sunny-, y le besó la mejilla al otro hombre. -Yo también cometí errores, me encerré en mi enojo y no te di oportunidad de hablar, terminé contigo y me alejé. Te traté como un desconocido y tú, nunca dejaste de amarme, nunca se me va a olvidar lo que hiciste en Brasil. Yo, simplemente te amo Sunny-, le dijo a Mario con tal sinceridad que el otro empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Woodynho-. Mario empezó a besar a Marco en las mejillas, en las orejas, por toda su cara y cuello, mientras le decía te amo con cada beso. -Y siempre te amaré, Marco-.

Y por primera vez en cuatro años, tanto Mario Gotze como Marco Reus pudieron dormir tranquilos, juntos y en los brazos del otro.


End file.
